


Ромовый дневник

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Rating: G - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Избранные цитаты из журнала капитана Грега, частично поясняющие, как Торус оказался в Миртане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ромовый дневник

Тот странный парень, наверное, настолько же смелый, насколько и чокнутый. Но я в любом случае рад, что проблема с бандитами решилась. Эти ублюдки вздумали надуть меня. Ха! Теперь-то они знают, что нельзя связываться с капитаном Грегом и его людьми. 

***  
Дурень Фрэнсис уже шестой день пилит дрова. Надеюсь, этот урок он запомнит надолго. Я и сам виноват – нашёл, кого оставить присматривать за лагерем. Уверен, что он не только пускал в мою хижину всяких проходимцев, но ещё и сам обшаривал мои сундуки. Несколько кошельков с золотом всё-таки пропало. Так что пусть радуется, что я не укоротил ему руки. 

***   
Вчера загрузили оставшуюся руду, которую я давно планировал спрятать на материке. Наш корабль почти готов к отплытию. Осталось только разобраться с парой незаконченных дел. Всё-таки хорошо, что больше не приходится возиться с поставками рабов для Ворона – это отнимало слишком много времени и сил, а мы и так задержались в этом проклятом месте. Я порядком устал от хруста вездесущего песка на зубах. 

Гаррет сияет как начищенный медяк. Лентяй Морган рассказал, что парень, решивший проблему с Вороном, вернул Гаррету его чёртов золотой компас. Тот самый, что я с таким усердием прятал на острове, полном смертельно опасных тварей. 

***   
Давно я так не смеялся! Сегодня утром к лагерю пришла жалкая горстка бандитов. Они припёрлись во главе со здоровенным парнем по имени Торус. Плели что-то про выгодное предложение. Билл наотрез отказался связываться с этими парнями, заявив, что ни за что не пойдёт под парусом с людьми, повинными в смерти Ангуса и Ханка. 

По словам этого Торуса, у его шайки больше нет никаких дел на острове, и он хотел бы вместе со своими людьми перебраться на материк. Говорил, что у них достаточно золота и что они готовы оплатить все поставки рабов, за которые прежде отказался платить Ворон. 

Я не удивлён, что золота у них больше, чем можно увезти – этот чудак рассказывал про рудник на болотах, где самородков было столько, что на них можно было купить всю Миртану. Что ж, посмотрим, сколько мне предложит этот Торус. Пусть не думает, что я какой-нибудь болван, которого можно запросто одурачить. Мне, конечно, тоже не особенно нравятся эти ребята, но звон золотых имеет удивительное свойство – под него быстро забываются прежние разногласия.

***  
С Торусом легко иметь дело. Он оказался куда более сговорчивым, чем я думал. Эти ребята всё готовы отдать лишь бы оказаться на нашем корабле. Многие парни из команды, конечно, были недовольны союзом с бандитами, но когда увидели набитые золотом сундуки, замолчали. Скип, кажется, даже протрезвел – и пялился на них, раззявив рот, словно дохлая рыбина. 

Билл и парочка других ребят решили остаться здесь и присмотреть за лагерем. И как им самим не осточертел этот пляж? В любом случае, я планировал сюда вернуться через пару месяцев. Ничего, я уверен, что, когда мы окажемся здесь в следующий раз, они изменят своё решение – и сами будут проситься на борт. 

***  
Завтра отправляемся на материк. Надеюсь, не случится ничего непредвиденного. Может быть, удача улыбнётся нам, и мы сможем разжиться там чем-нибудь ценным, облапошив каких-нибудь идиотов – в конце концов, куда этим сухопутным крысам до старого морского волка Грега!


End file.
